fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Genesect (Smash V)
Genesect (ゲノセクト, Genesect) appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. V , revealed at the end of the third game in the 7th gen “Pokemon Mid” Direct on November 7, 2018. “Genesect is a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a metal body and a saucer-shaped head. It is primarily purple with several gray markings. It has two large red eyes and a small white part that could be either its mouth or a vent. It has thin arms with overlapping segments. Each arm ends with a single, pointed claw. There is a gray circle on each shoulder, and a gray band around its abdomen. Its segmented legs each end with a large, upward curving claw. The powerful cannon on its back and other enhancements were apparently added as part of the bizarre modifications made to it by Team Plasma. It is the only Pokémon capable of learning the move Techno Blast, an attack which changes type depending on the Drive it holds. It is indicated that even before Team Plasma powered up Genesect, it was a skilled and ruthless hunter. By folding up its limbs and connecting its head to the cannon on its back, Genesect can assume a flying saucer-like form, allowing it to fly. This form is known as the High-Speed Flight Form (Japanese: 高速飛行形態). It can also spin a sticky string from its claws. Genesect was revived from a Fossil and technologically enhanced by Team Plasma to create the most powerful Pokémon ever. N had the project cancelled and the P2 Laboratory closed because he felt that Pokémon, who he thought to be perfect beings, would lose their beauty if modified by science. However, Scientist Dudley kept working on it, angry that N denied his talent. This scientist reconstructed Genesect and installed the cannon on its back.” Genesect is confirmed to have no alternate costume. For its appearance in SSBV, Genesect retains its voice actor from SSBV, Yuji Ueda. Yuji had to record much more voice clips. Attributes Pros: * Strong * Super Armor on Smash Attacks * Medium-Heavy with pretty quick dash * Strong But Slow Special Moves * Quick tilts * Very good defensive options * Super Armor on some moves Cons: * Heavy lag on most key moves * Slow walk speed * Strong But Slow Special Moves * Low jump * Large frame Summary Genesect is a pretty tough character. It comes packed with some powerful specials. It’s dash is pretty good as well. It has some nice tilts which are good for racking up damage and it’s options defensively are great. Genesect suffers from insane lag on some key moves. It also has quite a slow walk speed and it’s special attacks may be strong but bost leave him vulnerable. He also has a large frame and I think you know what that means. Genesect is overall more of a defensive based character that comes packed with powerful specials and some nice super armor. Patience and technique is the key to utilizing Genesect’s abilities. Moveset Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Grabs and Throws Other Special Attacks Animations and Misc. Size About the same height as Luigi. Taunts SIDE - Genesect gets on all fours as its eyes light up while glitching out. UP - Genesect goes up into UFO form spinning around them returns back. DOWN - Genesect glitches out as an aura surrounds it. Character Selection Screen Animation Genesect is seen staring with its eyes lit up. On Screen Appearance Genesect crashes down slamming onto the stage then glitches out for a bit. Victory Animations * Genesect turns around as its eyes are lit up. * Genesect slashes at the screen in an “X” manner then looks forward. * Genesect jumps into UFO form, then does a quick flight. Losing Animation Genesect is seen standing idle. Crowd Cheer “Genesect!” Victory Theme Battle theme for Genesect which was made by the Pokemon music team solely for Smash V. Key point is from 0:24 onwards. Fighting Stance Stands hunched over slightly, similar to its neutral battle animation in the Pokemon Games. Idle Poses * Looks on into the distance. * Glitches out. Walk Trudges forward, foot after foot. Dash Drops on all fours moving quickly. Much faster than walk. Trophies To be added. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Reveal Trailer The Sly One and The Ultimate Creation The Reveal Trailer Starts off in a snowy area. Pikachu is seen with Mario, Link, and Fox examining a patch of snow. At that moement, they notice a light of fire which is revealed to be Charizard along with Lucario and Greninja standing beside confirming all 3 to be returning. Mario, Link, and Fox then get into a ready position as Charizard signals at them to wait one second. Weavile then steps out looking smug, then comes the tagline "Weavile brings the Pressure!". Weavile then points at Pikachu apparently wanting a fight with Pikachu. Pikachu stares at Weavile as the others look on. Pikachu finally gets up then starts to walk past Mario, Link, and Fox, looks straight at Weavile then begins to chrage electricity. Weavile becomes fired up then the 2 charged at each other only to be stopped by a blast. Everyone looks in the direction of a blast to be greeted to a glowing red eye in the mist. The figure steps out as the camera is behind the figure showing the others. Weavile and Pikachu looking pretty frightened decide to retreat as the figure steps out. The figure is revealed to be Genesect who is glitching out. It then lets out a cry, straightens itself together and then looks right at the others, then comes the promo, "Genesect, The Great Creation?!?!" Genesect proceeds to walk forward as music from the background music from the 16th Pokemon movie plays. The others get ready as Genesect charges straight at them. Now comes the gameplay. Various attacks, taunts, and palette swaps are shown from Genesect and Weavile. Their final smashes are both shown. Some of their colors are also shown as well. In the post-trailer scene, Genesect appears to have calmed down and is resting with Pikachu and Weavile. After the trailer, gameplay with Greninja, Charizard, Lucario, and Fox is shown on Pokemon Stadium III, confirming Pokemon Stadium III. Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Subpages Category:Genderless Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters